


If You Meet A Stranger

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Strangers, actually there's one more tag, but it's a secret for now
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan malah dikejutkan oleh sosok asing yang tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 99
Kudos: 136
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	If You Meet A Stranger

Pagi ini, Byungchan mungkin berhasil membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen yang berada satu lantai dengannya—akibat teriakan melengking yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Byungchan sama sekali tidak memikirkan ada berapa orang yang terbangun saat ini karena bangunan yang mereka tempati sama sekali tidak kedap suara. _Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak berteriak._ Pasalnya, dirinya baru saja bangun dan malah menemukan sosok laki-laki tidak dikenal yang tidur tepat di sampingnya—yang menandakan bahwa semalaman ia berada satu ranjang yang sama dengan laki-laki tersebut.

_Satu._

Tanpa berpikir panjang Byungchan langsung menendang laki-laki tersebut dari ranjangnya sampai terjatuh. Kemudian tidak lupa memeriksa seluruh pakaiannya—yang syukur saja masih terpasang _lengkap_. Laki-laki itu _tentu saja_ terbangun, entah karena suara teriakannya atau karena tendangannya—karena keduanya ia lakukan dengan sama-sama keras.

_Dua._

Tidak peduli dengan raut kebingungan yang nampak, Byungchan dengan refleks mendaratkan tinju pada wajah laki-laki yang baru saja bangun dari lantai, yang _er_ —sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang jahat. Namun, kalau dilihat dari situasinya saat ini, tidak peduli bagaimana kelihatannya laki-laki tersebut, Byungchan tidak akan ragu untuk menghantamnya.

_“Ah—”_

Suara erangan keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang kini perlahan menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Byungchan lantas merasa _ngilu_ , karena ternyata ia berhasil membuat luka sobek cukup parah di sudut bibir laki-laki tersebut.

Mungkin laki-laki itu jadi sadar dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi. Karena tentu saja wajah penuh amarah juga ketakutan Byungchan terlihat dengan amat jelas. Ditambah Byungchan yang terlihat siap melemparkan lampu tidur yang ada di tangannya kapan saja, yang mungkin membuat laki-laki tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah-marah.

_Tig—_

“ _Please_ , jangan lempar yang itu. Aku bukan orang jahat, oke?”

Byungchan tahu kalau laki-laki tidak dikenal itu mencoba mengatakannya setenang mungkin—meskipun intonasi _was-was_ tetap terdengar dengan jelas. Mungkin karena takut benda tumpul di tangan Byungchan benar-benar terlempar dan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit.

“Lo—cepet keluar dari sini. Jangan berani macem-macem, kalau nggak mau ini gue lempar.”

“Oke, oke. _Please_ tenang, ya? Sori banget gue kayaknya salah masuk kamar. Gue abis ini langsung keluar, _sumpah_.”

Laki-laki tersebut akhirnya keluar, meninggalkan Byungchan yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu langsung menghela nafas panjang, di dalam hati bersyukur karena sama sekali tidak terjadi hal-hal mengerikan yang tidak sanggup ia bayangkan.

Byungchan diam-diam memperhatikan lewat sela pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, sampai laki-laki tersebut keluar lewat pintu depan apartemennya. Rasa lega baru muncul setelahnya. Byungchan kini kembali terduduk di ranjang dengan lampu tidur yang masih dipegang erat. Tentu saja ia terus membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah yakin kalau laki-laki itu sudah keluar dan apartemennya sudah benar-benar terkunci, Byungchan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar—bermaksud kembali melanjutkan tidur. Namun, kedua maniknya malah terhenti pada dompet hitam yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, yang kemungkinan besar adalah milik laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya. Dengan berat hati Byungchan mengambil dompet tersebut, sebelum terburu-buru berlari ke luar unitnya.

Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan kemana perginya laki-laki tersebut. Byungchan tidak punya petunjuk dimana laki-laki itu tinggal, karena seingatnya laki-laki itu tidak tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya. Ada belasan lantai di bangunan yang ia tinggali, sehingga rasanya mustahil untuk mencari keberadaan laki-laki tersebut saat ini.

Terlalu lama berjalan tanpa tujuan membuat Byungchan terlambat menyadari satu hal, yaitu kemungkin kalau dompet yang ia pegang berisi hal yang mungkin bisa membantu. Benar saja, karena ketika benda persegi tersebut dibuka, ia langsung menemukan sebuah kartu nama.  
  
Han Seungwoo, _17 Coffee Shop._

*

Usaha Byungchan mengejar si pemilik dompet berakhir dengan sia-sia. Dengan lemas Byungchan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sumpah, rasanya ia masih amat mengantuk. Kalau saja tidak ada _insiden_ yang terjadi, ia pasti masih lelap tertidur. Apalagi kalau mengingat ini akhir pekan. Byungchan mengecek jam di ponselnya—helaan nafas lantas menjadi respon. Ternyata masih pukul enam lewat empat puluh. Rasanya ia terlalu bersemangat pagi ini.

Padahal Byungchan hanya bermaksud mengembalikan ponsel ke nakas yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang. Namun, ada hal janggal yang membuatnya bingung.

Di jari manisnya— _kenapa ada cincin?_

“Memang pernah beli, ya?”

Seingat Byungchan, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan aksesoris apapun selain jam tangan. Maka sungguh aneh ketika menemukan dirinya memakai cincin di jari manis.

Terlalu lama memperhatikan logam mungil tersebut membuat kepala Byungchan jadi sedikit pusing. Byungchan masih tetap meyakini kalau cincin tersebut bukan miliknya, tentu saja karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa pernah membelinya. Jadi, Byungchan memutuskan untuk melepas cincin tersebut.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu, Byungchan kembali memposisikan diri di atas ranjang. Selimut yang berada di ujung kaki ia tarik sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh. Lalu dengan segera ia memejamkan kedua mata.

Byungchan bersumpah, kali ini ia harus benar-benar tertidur.

*

Byungchan lagi-lagi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kali ini karena nada dering ponsel yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu paham siapa yang pasti menghubungi di akhir pekan seperti ini. Apalagi, kelihatannya saat ini sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut pagi.

Ketika ponsel didekatkan ke daun telinga, pendengarannya langsung disambut oleh suara lembut wanita yang begitu familiar. _“Kamu udah bangun?”_

“Hm.” Jawab Byungchan seadanya. Mulutnya masih begitu kering, dan rasanya tidak nyaman untuk langsung mengeluarkan suara.

_“Kamu sama siapa disana?”_

Byungchan yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, kini memposisikan diri menjadi duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang.

“Sendiri. Memang mau sama siapa sih, Mi? Aku nggak punya pacar.” Jawabnya dengan sedikit bergurau, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Bisa-bisanya ia baru bangun dan malah ditanyai hal semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba Byungchan teringat insiden tadi pagi. Apa yang terjadi kalau ibunya datang dan malah melihatnya _tidur_ dengan laki-laki asing tadi? Byungchan tidak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali.

“Halo—Mami baik-baik aja, kan?” Byungchan mengatakannya dengan ragu, khawatir karena ibunya tidak kunjung memberikan respon.

_“Oh—Mami baik-baik aja. Cepetan mandi, gih. Sebentar lagi Mami sampai apartemen kamu.”_

Lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan, bibir Byungchan kembali melengkungkan senyum. “Syukur, deh. Aku kira ada apa. Kalau gitu hati-hati, Mi.”

Jam di ponsel ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Pantas saja, sejak bangun perutnya terus bergejolak, seperti memberi kode agar Byungchan segera mengisinya. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lebih lama lagi, Byungchan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Akan menjadi gawat jika ibunya sampai tidak jadi memasak karena kesal dengan ulahnya.

Mungkin tidak sampai lima menit setelah ia selesai memakai kaos longgarnya, Byungchan mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Untung saja Byungchan hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk mandi, dan mungkin tiga menit untuk berganti pakaian.

Byungchan bergegas membukakan pintu. Senyum lebar tidak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika melihat sosok wanita yang tengah membawa beberapa kantong besar berisi bahan makanan. Laki-laki jangkung itu sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi kecup di pipi wanita yang melahirkannya tersebut, sebelum mengambil seluruh kantong belanjaan yang penuh di kedua genggaman.

“Biar aku aja yang bawa.”

Byungchan membawa seluruh kantong belanjaan tersebut ke dapur, lalu segera mengeluarkan isinya.

“Biarin semuanya disana, Mami mau langsung masak.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Memasak tidak pernah menjadi hal yang sulit untuk ibunya, karena kini semua makanan sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Hanya saja ia sedikit heran karena makanan yang ada di hadapannya terlihat sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya.

“Mami masak banyak banget, mau dibawa pulang?”

Wanita di depannya tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ambil pusing, Byungchan langsung melahap hidangan di hadapannya. _Toh_ nantinya semua makanan yang tersisa masih bisa bisa disimpan di dalam lemari pendingin. Byungchan masih fokus menghabiskan makanan ketika sang ibu tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kamu baik-baik aja hari ini?”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk pelan—karena mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Namun, wanita di sampingnya tetap meneliti seolah mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mau tidak mau Byungchan segera menuntaskan makanan yang memang tinggal sedikit lagi. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk jadi anak yang pandai berbohong.

“Aku baik-baik aja, sih. Tapi—”

Padahal Byungchan belum tuntas menyelesaikan ucapannya, tetapi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh sosok wanita yang saat ini menatapnya dengan begitu fokus. “Tapi apa?”

“ _Er_ —itu, tadi pagi memang ada orang masuk kamarku. Katanya sih salah kamar. Tapi Mami nggak usah khawatir, nanti aku hubungin petugas keamanan biar cepet diperiksa.”

Suasana tegang yang Byungchan rasakan sejak beberapa saat lalu jadi menghilang ketika raut lega akhirnya menghiasi wajah wanita yang ia sayangi.

“Bener? Kamu nggak apa-apain orangnya, kan?”

“Aku—cuma usir orangnya aja kok, _beneran_.” Byungchan lantas menjawab dengan cepat. Entah kenapa rasanya kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya—soal dirinya yang sempat menghajar laki-laki tidak dikenal tersebut, wanita di depannya akan kembali khawatir.

“Syukur, kalau gitu.”

Kali ini Byungchan benar-benar mendengar ibunya menghela nafas panjang, yang sebenarnya sedikit menambah kebingungan yang mulai ia rasakan.

“Memang ada apa sih, _Mi_ —?”

Byungchan yang mulanya ingin bertanya jadi mengurungkan niat karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba dipeluk erat. “Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Mami cuma mau bilang kalau Mami sayang Byungchan.”

Kata-katanya memang tertahan, tetapi lengan panjangnya sama sekali tidak ragu untuk balas melingkari punggung yang sudah berada di dekapan. “Byungchan juga, sayang sama Mami.”

Ketika pelukan tersebut berakhir, Byungchan kembali menyaksikan senyum sendu _yang tidak bisa ia artikan apa maksudnya._ Perasaannya mendadak gusar, tetapi ia masih belum berani bertanya lebih jauh. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba hadir, dan Byungchan sebisa mungkin mencoba agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

“Nggak apa-apa kan, kalau Mami langsung pulang? Papi kamu minta Mami ikut dateng ke acara temennya.”

Ceruk dalam kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Byungchan. “Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mi.”

Perkataan Byungchan membuat wanita di hadapannya jadi tertawa kecil. “Kamu hati-hati di rumah.”

Byungchan mengangguk tanda mengerti. “Biar Byungchan anter Mami sampai halte.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lokasi apartemennya. Beruntung, kondisi halte tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdiri untuk menunggu bus datang. Untungnya lagi, belum lama mereka menunggu, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat bus yang menuju arah kediaman orangtuanya.

“Byungchan.”

“Ya?”

Byungchan menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan senyum lebar yang begitu identik dengan miliknya—karena ada dua ceruk dalam yang menghiasi. Telapak tangannya kemudian dibawa ke dalam sebuah genggaman erat, yang lagi-lagi menghadirkan sebuah tanda tanya di benaknya.

“Lain kali, kalau ada orang yang nggak kamu kenal tiba-tiba ada di samping kamu waktu bangun, ada baiknya kamu tanya lebih dulu _dia siapa_. Mungkin, dia orang penting yang _nggak sengaja_ kamu lupa.”

Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua mata pelan. Jujur, ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan.

“Aku nggak ngerti maksud Mami.”

Tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang Byungchan dapatkan di balik perkataan ibunya. Namun, belum sempat pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya terjawab, bus yang ditunggu sudah berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

“Mami pamit pulang, Sayang.”

 _“Ah,_ iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Mi.”

Byungchan kini benar-benar ditinggalkan tanpa mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Laki-laki berlesung pipi dalam itu hanya melengkungkan bibir tipis, ketika ibunya melemparkan senyum di balik jendela bus yang tidak lama menghilang dari pandangan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak bus yang dinaiki ibunya tidak lagi terlihat, tetapi Byungchan masih kelihatan betah duduk di bangku halte yang sudah sepi. Perkataan wanita kesayangannya itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Pada detik-detik terakhir, ibunya mengatakan hal membingungkan, seolah sengaja agar dirinya sendiri yang harus berpikir tentang maksud di balik perkataan tersebut.

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, mencoba untuk fokus. Sama sekali tidak mungkin kalau yang ibunya katakan beberapa saat lalu adalah sebuah lelucon.

Selagi sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, kedua manik Byungchan malah tanpa sengaja menemukan hal lain, yaitu sebuah kedai kopi dengan nama familiar di seberang jalan. Seketika ia langsung teringat akan sosok asing yang sempat _mampir_ ke apartemennya pagi ini.

Pada akhirnya Byungchan memutuskan untuk pulang, untuk mengambil dompet milik laki-laki asing yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Byungchan hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama menyimpan barang penting milik orang lain. Apalagi, ketika mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan kepala dingin, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus segera meminta maaf.

*

Byungchan kini duduk di sisi kanan ranjang, memperhatikan dompet berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa semakin ia perhatikan semakin terlihat familiar. Intuisi seperti meminta Byungchan agar kembali membuka benda berbentuk persegi tersebut. Ada rasa lega ketika ia membukanya untuk kedua kali. Karena seperti yang bisa dibayangkan, benda yang ia pegang persis dompet pada umumnya—hanya berisikan uang tunai juga beberapa kartu penting lainnya.

Lebih dari sebagian isi dompet sudah Byungchan lihat, dan kini ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuka isi dompet yang bukan miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan. Dengan terburu-buru, Byungchan mengembalikan beberapa kartu yang sempat ia keluarkan. Namun, karena kecerobohannya Byungchan malah menjatuhkan dompet yang ada di tangannya. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa kartu yang masih ada di dalam jadi berserakan di lantai. Byungchan menghela nafas— _karena bisa-bisanya saja_. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia berjongkok untuk membereskan.

Sebuah kunci yang muncul diantara tumpukan kartu yang berserakan membuat Byungchan terpaku cukup lama. Tidak hanya itu, karena selembar foto yang kini ada digenggaman membuat rasa sakit di kepala yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia abaikan kembali datang dengan lebih menyakitkan. Memaksakan diri untuk menerka pun rasanya percuma, karena sakit di kepalanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Byungchan tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia menyimpan obat sakit kepalanya di salah satu rak yang ada di dapur, dan kini sebutir kapsul berwarna merah muda sudah berhasil ia telan. Namun, sebelum ia sempat merasa baikan, cairan kental berwarna merah malah keluar dari hidung, mengotori punggung tangan juga telapaknya. Lagi-lagi Byungchan dibuat ingat kalau mimisan sudah jadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga cairan tersebut berhenti keluar. Setelahnya, Byungchan langsung menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan wajah.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Byungchan tidak mengerti._

Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dirinya ingat dengan lengkap, bahkan dengan hal yang kelihatannya begitu penting. Kini ia jadi ragu mengembalikan dompet yang isinya masih berserakan di lantai kamar, yang jadi tidak berani ia sentuh sama sekali.

Byungchan kembali duduk di ranjang, memejamkan kedua mata. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, hal sekecil apapun yang mungkin bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaan yang semenjak tadi ada di kepalanya. Sayangnya, tidak kunjung ada petunjuk juga, bahkan setelah puluhan menit berlalu. Yang ada dirinya malah semakin frustasi akibat terlalu memaksakan diri.

Pada akhirnya, Byungchan memutuskan untuk bangun dari duduknya. Lalu memutuskan untuk membuka satu per satu laci yang berada di dekat ranjang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Meskipun ia sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dirinya cari.

Byungchan mulai membuka dari laci yang berada paling atas. Tidak ada satu pun hal ganjil di dalam sana. Hanya ada beberapa jam tangan dan parfum yang Byungchan ingat pernah membelinya, juga sebuah tablet yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja di rumah.

Seperti yang _mungkin_ sudah Byungchan duga sebelumnya, laci kedua benar-benar menjadi sebuah tanda tanya lain. Karena begitu laci tersebut dibuka, Byungchan mendadak merasakan gemetar di tangannya—karena _demi apapun_ ia tidak mengenal satu pun benda yang ada di dalam sana.

Meskipun masih dengan keadaan yang demikian, Byungchan masih belum ingin berhenti. Laki-laki jangkung itu langsung menutup laci di depannya, dan segera berpindah pada laci terakhir. Perasaan gugup kembali datang ketika dengan perlahan laci terbuka.

_Miliknya._

Sepuluh, atau mungkin belasan jurnal, dari yang paling usang sampai yang sepertinya masih baru di hadapannya ini adalah miliknya.

*

Byungchan tahu kalau ini sudah bukan lagi jam kerja kedai kopi yang terletak berseberangan dengan halte dekat apartemennya—atau mungkin sengaja agar lokasinya berada dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Padahal di depan pintu masuk tertera dengan jelas kalau tempat yang baru saja ia masuki ini sudah tutup. Namun, Byungchan tetap mengabaikan.

Mungkin akibat suara lonceng yang berbunyi akibat pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba, yang membuat sosok laki-laki familiar yang masih lengkap dengan apronnya tersebut keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang Byungchan asumsikan adalah ruangan pribadi.

“Maaf, kami baru aja tutup. Silahkan datang lagi _besok_ —”

Byungchan tahu dari raut wajahnya, kalau laki-laki tersebut begitu terkejut akan kehadirannya, bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang dengan spontan berhenti diucapkan.

“Ada minuman non kopi?” Ujar Byungchan, dengan masih memperhatikan menu yang tertera di hadapannya.  
  
“Ada. Ada _smoothie_ stroberi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Byungchan langsung duduk di salah satu tempat yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan. Sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca yang langsung menghadap jalanan yang masih cukup ramai. Lalu dengan segera ia meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ia bawa dari apartemen ke atas meja.

“ _Smoothie_ stroberinya.” Laki-laki yang ia tahu bernama Seungwoo itu meletakkan minuman yang ia pesan di atas meja. Bersama dengan itu, dihidangkan juga sebuah _dessert_ yang membuat Byungchan menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan bingung.

“ _Cheesecake.”_

“Tapi saya nggak pesen ini.” Byungchan menunjuk potongan besar _cheesecake_ yang diletakkan tepat di depannya.

“ _Er—_ bonus? Kebetulan memang masih ada sisa.”

“Oh. _Thank you.”_

Byungchan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, ketika dengan spontanitas ia menggenggam lengan Seungwoo yang hendak berbalik badan. Suasananya seketika berubah canggung. Baik Byungchan ataupun Seungwoo hanya saling melempar senyum yang sama canggungnya.

“Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?”

Bukannya menjawab, Byungchan malah diam saja sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya jadi kelu—tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

“Kalau gitu, selamat menikmati pesanannya.”

“Bisa temenin minum?”

Pada akhirnya Byungchan memang harus mengatakannya—tepat ketika Seungwoo sudah berjarak tiga langkah di depannya.

Awalnya Seungwoo hanya menatap heran, seperti memastikan apakah dirinya tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja Byungchan katakan. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, karena tanpa memberi banyak tanya Seungwoo sudah duduk di hadapannya. Byungchan kini bisa melihat dengan jelas, lebam di sudut bibir Seungwoo yang sudah mulai nampak.

Seungwoo sepertinya menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Byungchan terus memperhatikan luka di wajahnya, karena kini laki-laki tersebut berusaha menutupinya dengan punggung tangan. “Ini sama sekali bukan masalah.”

“Buat aku ini masalah, _Kak_.”

_Byungchan sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

Meja yang berada diantara keduanya sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Byungchan yang kini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lebam yang ada di sudut bibir Seungwoo. Byungchan baru menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan, ketika suara erangan keluar dari bibir yang lebih tua.

“Bener kan, ini pasti masalah.”

Byungchan membuka kotak yang sebelumnya sudah ia letakkan di atas meja, lalu dengan segera mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ia perlukan. Dengan perlahan Byungchan mengusapkan kapas yang sudah diberi cairan antiseptik pada luka robek di sudut bibir Seungwoo. Suara erangan kembali terdengar, membuat Byungchan dengan refleks memajukan tubuhnya hanya untuk meniup sudut bibir laki-laki yang hanya berjarak satu meja dengannya.

“Tahan sedikit.”

Seungwoo terkejut, dan tentu saja Byungchan mengetahuinya. Byungchan hanya berusaha menghiraukan Seungwoo yang terus-terusan menatapnya intens, demi lanjut mengolesi salep di sekitar luka robek di sudut bibir Seungwoo.

“Bibirnya jangan digigitin kayak gitu.”

Ternyata, Byungchan terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Sentuhan Seungwoo pada bibirnya lah yang membuat Byungchan sadar dan akhirnya melepas gigitan tersebut. Byungchan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini, atau sejak kapan kedua maniknya basah karena air mata.

“Makan _gih_ , ini kesukaan kamu.”

Potongan kue berwarna kuning pucat kini jadi satu-satunya pemandangan di hadapan Byungchan. Tentu saja, di sisi lain jemari yang saat ini sedang memegangi garpu berisikan sebagian kecil kue tersebut, ada Seungwoo— _suaminya, Han Seungwoo_. Suaminya, yang bisa-bisanya malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Byungchan masih membiarkan Seungwoo menyuapinya. Kemudian yang lebih tua sesekali akan menghapus basah pada wajahnya menggunakan ibu jari. Byungchan pada akhirnya menggelengkan kepala pada suapan kelima, yang membuat Seungwoo meletakkan garpu dipegangannya di piring kecil berisi _cheesecake_ yang tinggal setengahnya.

“Kakak nggak capek? Ini nggak akan ada ujungnya.”

“Aku nggak capek, dan aku nggak terlalu mikirin bakal gimana ujungnya.”

“Gimana—kalau aku sama sekali nggak bisa inget Kakak lagi?”

Sentuhan hangat pada punggung tangannya membuat Byungchan memberanikan diri menatap yang lebih tua. Jujur, Byungchan kadang membenci Seungwoo yang terlalu optimis dalam menghadapi berbagai hal. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau gestur kecil yang dilakukan suaminya itu selalu bisa menenangkan—membuatnya _sejenak_ berhenti berpikir akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

“Buktinya, sekarang kamu ada di depanku.”

Byungchan tahu, dibalik senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah suaminya, _ketakutan_ itu pasti ada. Jadi, kini giliran Byungchan lah yang menguatkan, dengan balik menggenggam punggung tangan yang lebih tua.

“Kamu masih percaya teori tujuh belas tahun yang pernah aku bilang?”

Byungchan mengangguk.

Seungwoo selalu dengan bangga menceritakan teori-teori tentang _keadaannya_. Bahkan, Byungchan terkadang tidak paham dari mana datangnya gagasan-gagasan tersebut. Bisa jadi itu dari ibunya yang menceritakan tentang tujuh belas tahun Choi Byungchan yang dengan tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengingat siapapun selain kedua orang tuanya. Kata Seungwoo, mereka hanya harus menghabiskan tujuh belas tahun bersama agar Byungchan tidak melupakannya. Terdengar sangat naif, tetapi siapa yang bisa menghentikan ketika Seungwoo sudah bertekad. Byungchan hanya berharap bahwa Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan permohonan suaminya.

“ _Berarti tinggal sepuluh tahun lagi._ Aku yakin akan ada saatnya kamu nggak perlu takut untuk nutup mata lagi, karena presensi Han Seungwoo akan jadi salah satu hal yang nggak akan kamu lupa.”

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya menjadikan harapan sebagai sebuah alasan untuk tetap _bertahan_.

Takdir memang suka sekali mempermainkan hati manusia, seperti contohnya Byungchan yang malah dikenalkan pada Seungwoo ketika dirinya berpikir kalau tidak ada sosok _lain_ yang ia butuhkan di dalam hidup. Apapun yang Byungchan lakukan untuk menghindar, rasanya jadi percuma ketika Seungwoo dengan bodoh berusaha masuk ke dalam hidupnya, bahkan setelah mengetahui kenyataannya sekalipun.

Ketika sudah terhubung lewat takdir, maka yang bisa Byungchan lakukan adalah berusaha dengan sebaik-baiknya. Setelah banyak hal yang mereka lalui, kini rasanya jadi Byungchan yang lebih membutuhkan Seungwoo di hidupnya.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sudah hampir tengah malam, maka wajar saja kalau Byungchan yang tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaus lengan pendek mulai merasakan dingin menyapa permukaan kulit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Byungchan merasakan dingin udara malam. Byungchan bahkan belum mengatakan apapun, tetapi Seungwoo sudah mengerti tanpa diminta. Sekarang tubuh Byungchan jadi hangat akibat mantel yang berpindah menyelimuti bahu, ditambah telapak tangan yang digenggam dengan begitu erat.

Seungwoo memang selalu hangat, _tentu saja dalam banyak artian_.

Byungchan rupanya baru ingat akan sesuatu. Laki-laki yang lebih muda kini mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas kanvasnya. “Kamu ninggalin ini tadi pagi.”

Seungwoo langsung menatap benda yang baru saja Byungchan keluarkan dari dalam tas. Dengan raut terkejut, yang lebih tua refleks merogoh saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan—kelihatan sekali kalau laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah menjatuhkan dompetnya.

 _“Thanks._ Aku nggak tau kalau dompetku ketinggalan di rumah.”

Byungchan awalnya mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya setelahnya. “Aku mau minta maaf.”

“Untuk?” Seungwoo balik bertanya karena bingung.

“Untuk yang tadi pagi, yang sebelumnya, juga untuk hal kayak gini yang mungkin akan terjadi lagi.”

Byungchan sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau dirinya akan mendapat sebuah pelukan di tengah jalan seperti ini. Laki-laki yang punya lesung pipi dalam itu hanya tersenyum canggung ketika beberapa orang di sekitar mereka jadi memperhatikan. Meskipun sudah hampir berganti hari, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

Seungwoo yang memeluknya malah tertawa lepas, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua. “Bosen, dengerin kamu minta maaf.”

“Kak Seungwoo, ini masih di jalan.”

Pelukan pada tubuhnya kini sudah dilepas, tetapi Byungchan tetap tidak dibiarkan untuk menjauh karena jemarinya kembali digenggam _lebih erat_ dibandingkan sebelumnya.

“Makasih, udah nemuin aku hari ini.”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk, karena keduanya sudah mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat _tertunda_.

“Sebenernya, kalau dompet Kakak nggak ketinggalan mungkin aku nggak akan ada disini.”

“Serius?”

Seungwoo yang tersenyum penuh arti membuat Byungchan menjadi bingung. “Maksudnya?”

“Lain kali aku bakal sengaja ninggalin barang-barangku.”

“Kak Seungwoo!” Byungchan memukul lengan Seungwoo, merasa kesal karena yang lebih tua malah sengaja meledeknya.

“Tapi serius, aku akan coba apapun biar nggak hilang dari ingatan kamu. Kamu cuma perlu percaya sama aku, semuanya bakal baik-baik aja. _Just stay with me, Choi Byungchan.”_

*

_Meskipun kamu lagi baca tulisan ini dengan tangan gemetar, kamu harus tahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik aja._

_Ketika buka mata pagi ini, mungkin kamu kaget karena yang kamu lihat pertama kali malah sosok yang nggak kamu kenal sama sekali. Kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi adalah kamu yang refleks pakai tinju. Itu hal normal, karena siapapun yang ada di posisi kamu saat itu pasti akan ngelakuin hal sama untuk membela diri._

_Kamu juga pasti bingung kenapa ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kamu (dan sekarang cincinnya pasti udah nggak kamu pakai lagi). Byungchan, cincin itu punya kamu (satu-satunya di dunia). Kamu pertama kali pakai cincin itu dua tahun lalu. Kamu sendiri yang pilih cincin itu diantara banyak yang lainnya. Pertimbangannya adalah kamu yang nggak terlalu suka pakai aksesoris, jadi kamu pilih yang paling polos._

_Pasti ini membingungkan, tapi kemungkinannya persis dengan apa yang ada di pikiran kamu._

_He's your husband, and it's your wedding ring._

_Ada seseorang yang mencintai kamu dengan cara yang paling menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya nggak pernah jadi kuasa kamu untuk bisa mengingat semuanya._ _**You just forget everything, but it's never be your fault.**_

 _ **And you love him, too.**_ _(That's the most important)_.

 _Pelan-pelan, kamu akan ingat satu per satu hal tentang Han Seungwoo. Tolong temui dia waktu kamu udah siap._  
  
  
_**P. S. :**_ _Kotak P3K ada di laci di dekat televisi (semoga lukanya nggak lebih parah dari kemarin)._

*

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, tag yang nggak aku masukin itu 'short-term memory loss'. Memang tujuannya surprise ending, jadi nggak aku masukin tag hehe. 
> 
> Di cerita ini siklus memory loss-nya memang kayak gini: Byungchan sewaktu-waktu (nggak selalu) bisa lupa sama Seungwoo, dan terjadinya selalu waktu bangun tidur. Jadi, setiap Byungchan 'lupa' Seungwoo bakal selalu ikut skenario karena memang kalau dipaksa bisa berakibat buruk untuk kondisi Byungchan. 
> 
> Sekali lagi, penyakit ini fiksi. Aku bikin ini jadi self-prompt terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang pernah aku baca. 
> 
> Makasih udah baca fic ini sampai selesai! Aku bakal seneng banget kalau kalian nyempetin waktu untuk kasih review di comment section atau qrt di twitter dan/atau kasih kudos buat cerita ini >,<


End file.
